Regular exercise is very important for maintaining one's physical health. Yet for many people, the basic forms of exercise such as walking, jogging or using exercise machines at a gym or fitness club are tedious and boring. Walking and jogging rarely provide any fun or excitement, and working out at a fitness club does not allow an individual to enjoy outdoor scenery. Though cycling is popular, there is little upper body movement or arm and chest exercise involved.
In addition, people are increasingly seeking environmentally friendly personal transportation options for short commutes to work and local leisure travel. Bicycles are popular zero-emission personal transportation devices, but are not appealing to many people for various reasons. Some people don't feel safe riding bicycles because they are not permitted on the sidewalks and must be ridden in heavy automobile traffic. Others simply do not like the required pedaling motion. In addition, some people feel uncomfortable on bicycles because they do not have sufficiently good balance to remain upright on a two-wheeled vehicle.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an exercise apparatus that can be enjoyed outdoors and is fun to operate. There is also a need for an outdoor exercise apparatus that provides an upper body workout. There is an additional need for an environmentally friendly personal transportation device that does not require pedaling and may be ridden on the sidewalk. There exists a need for a zero-emission personal transportation device with more than two wheels so it does not require balance to ride safely. In sum, there exists a need for an environmentally friendly vehicle system that can be used for both outdoor exercise and transport purposes and is safe, easy to use and fun to ride.